Black Rose
by Saske16
Summary: Haruki Tentekou has been living in a Orphanage for as long as he can remember. Other than that his life seems normal until nightmares begin to deprive him of that, He wants a escape and Ozpin gives him that Chance. A chance to become a student of beacon, He accepts and becomes a leader of his very own team! He makes friends and foes and maybe.. someone even more.
1. Nightmare Or Memory

_First chapter of 'Black Rose'. Please enjoy._

* * *

_Chapter 1 : Nightmare Or Memory? _

_"Haruki!" A woman yelled, she was wearing a white cloak. Her long hair was a beautiful red and her eyes were a pale silver. She was standing in a field of flower._

_"Mother?" A Boy questioned, his clothes was tattered and had many holes in it. It was so terrible that it looked like he just tied some rags together with a rope." Mother!" He exclaimed in a happy tone as he began sprinting towards her, he was going so fast that he looked like he was flying._

_"Haruki, Come here my child." The woman called again, her smile seemed to never faded as she stretched out her arms; awaiting for him to come to her._

_" I'm Coming, I'm Coming!" The boy called back, though as soon as he made it to her; she vanished in thin air." Mother?" He questioned, panting from running a long distance." Mother!?" He called as he looked around, the field of flowers turning into snow, darkness began to surround him."** NO, NO, NO! MOTHER! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! PLEASE DON'T! MOTHER! MOTHER!**" He pleaded in a desperate tone, tears screaming down his face rapidly as he called but no answer." Mother.." He whispered under his breath as he sat down, his arms wrapped securely around his legs as he closed his eyes tightly, hoping that this was a nightmare." Please don't leave me in the darkness again.." He pleaded under his breath before he was consumed by it._

* * *

' Mother...!' Haruki thought as his dark green eyes shot open in shock, his brain trying to comprehend what just happen." The same dream.." He sighed in depression while his eyes saddened, this dream has been occurring ever since his mother passed away. He always ended up crying or having a serious melt down when that dream came along, though it has been happening so much lately that it was like a normal part of his life.

" **Hey Haru, Get your ass down here! Break feast is ready**!" A rough male voice called from down stairs which made Haruki Jump a bit at the sudden tone that broke the silence in the orphanage.

Haruki sighed once again." **Alright, Alright!**" He called back down as he glanced over at his clock."** 7:30 P.M!?**" He exclaimed in horror as he jumped out of his bed and looked around, seeing all of the bunk beds empty. He was always the last one up.' **_No wonder it was so quiet, why didn't they wake me up earlier!?_**' He thought as he cursed under his breath, and made his way into the bathroom like his life depended on it. **Literally it did**.' **_Why do I always end up waking up late_!?**'

" **Now Haru! Your fucking lucky I made you break feast!**" The rough male voice called again, his tone darker and meaner then before." **Hurry Up before I feed it to the damn dogs!**" He added, he sounded very serious on that part.

"** Y-Yes, Sir!**" Haruki called back in a terrified tone.' Gotta hurry.' He thought in determination as he putted on a White jacket, a black undershirt, a pair of brown cargo shorts and black and white converses. Once he got dress, he got his black bag and ran out the bathroom and down the stairs with amazing speed where he met up with a rough looking man. _He sounds madder then usual.. wonder what's up.._

"Took yah long enough." The man sneered, Clearly annoyed." Everyone else ate break feast but you.. I was ready to just leave you but I remembered that you haven't ate in 2 days so you better be grateful you little shit." He spat, his black hair covering most of the scars that was on his face. He wore a white t-shirt, revealing his abs and muscles and some ripped jeans. He also had a rat tail and his red eyes was the only thing that stood out from his dark appearance.

" Y-Yeah.. thank you. I am sorry for being late, Mr. Fisher." Haruki stuttered as he looked at the long white table that had many plates and forks on it that was left behind from the other children and teenagers who already ate and went outside too play and roam around the neighborhood.

" Well you better be.. Now here." Mr. Fisher growled as he shoved a plate into his hands, making Haruki drop his Back pack out of his hands." Eat it and get out of here, I have '_company_' that are coming today and I don't need any brats to fuck things up but since you were late.. I should give you a punishment, which is buying me some supplies from the store. Here's the list." He spat once again in Haruki's face while giving holding out the list to him.

"Alright." Haruki said simply though he flinched slightly from the saliva that came out of Mr. Fisher's mouth as he talked and onto his face, not even bothering to complain as he took the shopping list from Mr. Fisher and shoved it into the pockets of his cargo shorts." I will be back shortly, sir." He said as he grabbed his bag from the floor and slung it over his shoulder, he yawned shortly and walked out the of the house. _That man treats me like his personal slave._

* * *

As Haruki walked out of the Orphanage, he tensed and stiffened as he looked around the City of Vale. It looked beautiful in the morning but when it was getting dark, that was a totally different story. He exhaled for the like hundredth time and continued going forward. As he did, he felt like he was being watched almost immediately. It was a sickening feeling but he had to do what Mr. Fisher said or else so he quickly made his way down the block, the hood of his jacket concealing most of his face.

' The dark is really terrifying..' He thought, though he would never admit it out loud. Not even if he was forced, and who could blame him? With Roman Torchwick roaming the area and the White fang, He could easily get killed out here." Maybe I should take a short-cut?" He questioned to himself, wondering if it was a good idea.

Though, he decided not to do so since he wasn't trying to get lost again like last time.' If I am right.. the store should be across this street." He said to himself as he looked across the street and there the store was.' Looks like I was right.' He thought to himself, Clearly proud with himself that he didn't get lost in this enormous City again; However, he only enjoyed his Victory temporarily since the sun was setting so He began to make his way across the street.

As Haruki continued his walking he noticed a White-haired girl walk in. She looked very important and quite beautiful to him.' What's someone like her doing at a cheap store like this but more importantly, Why is she even out at a time like this, Doesn't she know she could be easily mugged?' He wondered to himself however, letting his curiosity getting the best of him, He quickened his pace to catch up with her and made his way into the store.

" Where is she?" Haruki wondered to himself as his eyes wandered around to find her, and he did. It wasn't hard to do so since she was the only one who dress so.. _Fancy._

She wore a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The bolero has the Schnee crest on the back that bears a resemblance to a snowflake. She also wore an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wore white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf, also lined with red on the inside. Her long white hair was pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She had a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also had a crooked scar down her left eye.

" _S-She looks beautiful_.." Haruki thought as his cheeks acquired a lot of shades of reds. "N-No.." He shook his head and ripped his eyes away from the white-haired Girl." Remember what you came here for." He said to himself as he looked down at his list and began making to the dairy Isle.

As he did so he heard a Voice come from a nearby Isle." **RUBY, YOU DOLT! I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU!**" It was a bossy feminine voice that sounded anything but pleasant." **WHAT WERE YOU DOING HERE? ME, YANG, AND BLAKE HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU FOR HOURS AND HERE YOU ARE TRYING TO GET SOME COOKIES ON THE TOP SHELF! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS.. YOU REALLY ARE A COMPLETE MORON, AREN'T YOU!?**"

Haruki jumped at the voice, clearly surprise that a woman made it.' _Seems like I came at the wrong time.. Maybe I should just go to the pastry Isle._' He thought though he had the tempting feeling to peek and see who was making all the commotion.

"**BUT WEISS, I JUST WANTED TO GET SOME COOKIES! I LEFT YOU GUYS A NOTE!" **A Childish but feminine tone yelled back.

Haruki peeked through the Isle and couldn't believe his eyes, It was the white-haired girl that looked like a princess and A black haired girl with red highlights that looked like a child.

"**DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE!? WE WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! IF YOU WANTED COOKIES SO BAD THEN YOU COULD'VE MADE YANG OR BLAKE TO MAKE THEM!**" The white-haired girl that must've been named Weiss replied, Her eyes were icy and cold and looked anything but happy at the moment.

"**BUT THEY ALWAYS PUT RAISINS IN IT! I DON'T FEEL LIKE BEING POISONED BY THEM!**" The other girl that must've been named Ruby yelled back as she stood up on a shelf and tried reaching for the cookies on the top. She seemed to be wearing a red long-sleeved shirt and ripped black jeans with red and white converses.

"**YOU DOLT, GET DOWN FROM THERE YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF!**" Weiss growled, clearly frustrated and fed up with Ruby.

"Hold On... I Almost got it.." Ruby said as she continued reaching for the cookies but the shelf seemed to broke." **AH!**" She yelped as she gripped onto the other one, only sending the whole Isle down along with her.

"**RUBY!**"

* * *

_Ah, I left you guys at a cliff hanger.. :P_

_Will Ruby get a one way trip to the hospital along with Weiss?_

_Or will Haruki step in and save them?_

_To be continued in the next chapter..._

_I'm sorry that this one is short but this is my first RWBY Fanfiction._


	2. You Look Familiar

_Last time on Black Rose..._

_"__**YOU DOLT, GET DOWN FROM THERE YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF**__!" Weiss growled, clearly frustrated and fed up with Ruby._

_"__**Hold On... I Almost got it..**__" Ruby said as she naively continued reaching for the cookies but the shelf seemed to broke." __**AH!**__" She yelped as she gripped onto the other one, only sending the whole Isle down along with her._

_"__**RUBY!**__" Weiss yelled in a terrified tone, Afraid that her Friend and herself may get crushed by the Isle._

* * *

Chapter 2 : Do I know you?

Haruki kept a surprisingly stoic look. Everything was in slow motion in his eyes, it was as if time itself was slowing down.' What- What should I do?' He thought, trying to figure out if he should saved them or not though his body seemed to have made the answer for him since he found himself running towards them with blinding speed he didn't know he even had.

And with all his strength he tackled both Weiss and Ruby at the last minute as the Whole Isle came crashing down, Making a boom echo through out the store. As he did so he skidded and fell straight on his butt with both Girls in his arms. ' That was close..' He thought as he sighed with relief, happy that he didn't take a huge risk of ending up in the hospital with two girls along with him.. Not that he didn't mind that idea though.

However, his thoughts were interrupted by a Groan that came from Weiss.

"Hey are you okay?" Haruki asked in a concerning tone as a slight smile appeared on his face, though that was the only thing that could be seen since his face was covered up still by the hood of his jacket.

" Y-yeah.." Weiss stuttered with a blush as she immediately got to her feet and brushed her self off. _W-Why am I blushing around this ruffian? Get it together Weiss Schnee!_

" I'm glad." Haruki said cheerfully though he was slightly fascinated by the fact that he ran so fast._ Or did he teleport?_

"Ugh.." Ruby grumbled while she opened her eyes. _My head hurts..._

" Ah, are you alright?" Haruki asked Ruby as he looked down at her who was laying on his chest and merely a few centimeters from his lips. _She's so close.. I can almost- No! Don't think dirty at a time like this!_

" Yes. Thanks-" Ruby began but stopped when she realized their position, she blushed deeply and merely stared.' He looks.. so familiar..' She wasn't even realizing she was leaning her head towards his. _His skin look so pale.. so delicate, why do I feel so tempted to come closer..? Is this a normal feeling?_

" **WHAT IN THE NAME OF DUST!? RUBY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?**" Weiss asked, practically wide eyed as her face turned into a deep red, breaking Ruby out of her 'trance'. _Honestly! Ruby looks like a dog in heat or something.. She's taking after Yang I bet._

" Oh My God, Oh My God.. I am so sorry!" Ruby blabbered as she got up, her face as red as her shirt. _Smooth move Ruby.._

" No, no.. It's fine." Haruki said as he got up, dusting off his clothes." But the Isle doesn't seem to be alright." He said as he pointed at the fallen Isle that had fallen. _I Hope I don't get in trouble for this.._

" **You Hooligans**!" A voice interrupted their chat as the store manager approached them." **Look what you have done! You are banned from my store, now get out!**" The store manager as he grabbed all of them and began escorting them to the door.

**Shit.**

"** Do you know who I am!? I am Weiss Schnee The heiress of the Schnee dust company and I want you to let go of us immediately!**" Weiss demanded as she tried to squirm out of the Store manager's grip.

" **I Don't care if you're the queen of the world! Your banned from my store!**" The store manager snapped back as he shoved them straight out of the door and closed it.

" Well, looks like I'm in trouble again.." Haruki sighed. _Mr. Fisher is going to kill me.._

" Hey, Mister.. I am so sorry for what I did. I Shouldn't have ... y'know climb that Isle." Ruby lowered her head in shame." Now I've got you in trouble when all you've done was help us."

" And I do to sir, I apologize for my Friend's behavior.. She can act like a dunce sometimes." Weiss said, though she didn't lower her head like Ruby. She kept a firm and straight posture.

" No need to apologize.. Because I wanted to help you guys." Haruki said as he stared up at the sky, it was dark and the sun seemed to have been replaced by the moon and the stars." But you should probably get home, it's dark and it's dangerous at night.." He warned as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his cargo shorts.

" Y-yeah.. Thanks for the advice." Ruby said, knowing that he was right about how Dangerous Vale is at night.

" Well, **Ohu (Goodbye)**." Haruki waved goodbye to Weiss and Ruby as he turned his back towards and began walking away from them with his hands in the pocket of his cargo shorts. Why do I feel so hesitant of leaving..?

Ruby's eyes widened at that. _**Ohu?**_ _Where have I heard that before.._

-Flash back-** (This is when Haruki is 7 and Ruby is 8)**

_" Haha, tag your it!" A boy with two-toned hair said as he tapped a girl with black hair and red highlights that was in front of him on the shoulder and began running the opposite direction from her, leaving foot prints in the snow with each step he made. He wore a white shirt, a black jacket, and a black pants with black mittens on each of his hands._

_" I'm going to catch you!" The girl interjected as she chased after him, her speed was incredible but maybe not enough since the boy was in the lead._

_" Just give up! I'm the faster then you! Haha-" The boy was about to gloat some more until he bumped into someone." Ow!" He fell on his butt and looked up to see who he had bumped into._

_" Haru, stop playing such childish games. We must go." A man said sternly as he gripped onto The boy's hand and forced him up onto his feet." You have some more training for you." He said as he eyed The girl in a dark way. He had black hair with white streaks, pale skin, and wore a black trench coat, black jeans, black gloves, and had a sword on his side that was in a yin-yang sheath. His eyes were Bi-colored, One was blue and One was green._

_" Y-yes, sir.." The boy said as he brushed the snow off of his clothes and hair._

_" Good, now come on." The man said as he let go of the boy's hand and began walking away in the snowy abyss._

_The boy sighed and looked over at The girl who had teary eyes." I have to g-" He began but he was cut off when she hugged him and yelled." No! I don't want you too! I'll never see you again!"_

_" No, I promise I'll be back.. Ruby." The boy promised as he let himself be enveloped by The girl, He didn't return it of course but he let himself be hugged._

_" Promise?" The girl asked as she broke the hug, tears staining her cheeks._

_" Promise." The boy reassured with a smile as he lifted up his hand and held out his pinky." A pinky promise."_

_The girl sniffled but smiled." Okay." She answered as she lifted up her hand and entwined her pinky with his as she looked down with him. She was at least 1 in a half foot taller then him since she was 1 year older then him._

_" **HARU! STOP PLAYING WITH THAT GIRL AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW**!" A voice boomed with rage, clearly from the man._

_The boy jumped at the voice." Well,** Ohu (Goodbye)**." He said with a chuckle and unwrapped his pinky around hers before he turned away and began running off to catch up with The man who had left him behind._

_" Okay goodbye, Haru!" The girl said with a smile as she skipped into a Cabin, thinking he was going to come back like he promised. but.._

**_He never did.._**

**( I know Haruki acts like the older one but he isn't. And we all know that Ruby doesn't act her age)**

**( Ohu means Goodbye In Haruki's Language And Oha means Hello.)**

**-End- (Yes I know it's a long flash back but deal with it.)**

" **Wait**!" Ruby called.

Haruki stopped in his tracks almost immediately when Ruby told him to wait. Haruki, not trying to look rude turned his head ever so slightly to at least get a glimpse of Ruby." Yes?"

" What is your Name?" Ruby asked as she took a step forward towards him.

"My name is Haruki Tentekou." Haruki simply replied before he turned his head to look forward again and continued walking down the block, and soon began to enter a alley.

"Haruki Tentekou.." Ruby repeated under her breath. _That name sounds Familiar.._

" Wait, Hold On!" Ruby called out for him again but it was too late, Haruki had vanished out of sight.

" Come on you dolt, we don't have time for this. We have to get back to Beacon, I'm sure Yang and Blake are worried about us." Weiss said as she grabbed her hand and began leading her away.

" A-Alright.." Ruby stuttered, not bothering to argue with Weiss.' Haruki Tentekou.. that name sounds familiar..' She thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, In the Orphanage.. Mr. Fisher has been working and cleaning up very hard. After hearing that professors from the famous beacon academy was stopping by he knew he didn't want to embarrass himself." Damn.. If I'm luck enough, I may be able to trick them into getting one of these prissy brats I have." He muttered under his breath as he looked over at the clock that hung loosely on the wall." 7:30?" He sighed, those professors should be here in 10 minutes." Now, time to get the kids.." He grumbled as he walked towards the window, opening it and yelled." GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!"

And with that all the kids and teenagers outside immediately stopped with what they were doing and ran inside." AND GO UP STAIRS AND STAY QUIET!" Mr. Fisher snapped once again and the kids and teenagers ran up the stairs like their life depended on it." I Don't get paid enough to do this.." He growled however he was interrupted by a ring of a door bell, which he instinctively walked to the door and opened it." WHAT DO YOU WAN-" He began in a angry tone but stopped when he realized who he was talking to.

" My, My.. Aren't you a bit angry today? Mr. Brian Fisher." A middle-aged man said in a calm tone." I would've thought you would give us a bit of a more.. welcoming introduction but I suppose I was wrong." He sighed, holding a mug and taking a sip out of it. His tousled gray hair calmly blowing in the breeze and his thin brown eyes seemed to look calm as well. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it. He also wore an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. He wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. Interestingly, he has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He had a mug in his hand that had the beacon academy emblem on it.

" Indeed.." A woman beside the man agreed, her voice flat and showed no emotion whatsoever.

" P-Professor Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch.." Mr. Fischer stuttered in surprise as a nervous smile appeared stupidly on his face." Ah, where are my matters. Come in." He invented with a chuckle as he opened the door fully, inviting them in." I've been expecting you."

"I see.." Ozpin muttered under his breath as he walked inside along with Glynda who walked behind him." Okay, instead of the fancy introductions.. We should get straight to business." Ozpin said, getting straight to the point as he pulled a picture out of his pocket. His calm tone now turning serious." We have come to take this boy from your hands." He said, showing Mr. Fisher the picture of Haruki.

" Haruki Tentekou?" Mr. Fisher questioned like he had misheard Ozpin." You want him?" He asked, clearly surprise with Ozpin's choice, Of all the children there was in this Orphanage; Why did Ozpin pick the weakest and smallest one?

" Yes, It's important for us to bring him with us." Glynda said, her voice stern as well as her face.

" And why is that?" Mr. Fisher asked, returning to his rough look.

" It is because we want him to join my academy. Beacon academy. Where he'll become a huntsman and become a team with three other boys at the academy." Ozpin said as he straightened his shaded glass spectacles." Will that be a problem?" He asked.

"No, that will not be a problem. Let me just get out his adoption files then you may take him." Mr. Fisher said as he walked out of the room and into the basement.

" Ozpin, are you sure you want this boy?" Glynda asked as she leaned over his shoulder, staring at Haruki's picture. He looked extremely weak and helpless." He looks too young to actually become a huntsman.."

"Yes.. I do. He will become a huntsman, I made a promise to Summer that I will turn him into one. No matter how weak or how old." Ozpin replied." I wonder if he remembers Summer but I doubt he does since he was so young when she died.." He said, his tone changing into a sorrowful one." And he was so close to her too.." He added.

" Yes, Summer Rose.. She always treated Haruki with such gentleness and treated him like he was her own. I Wonder if Ruby Rose remembers him.." Glynda said, in a calm and a surprisingly gentle tone.

" There is a possibility.." Ozpin said, sighing in the process." However, it has been many years since they have seen each other so I doubt it."

Before Glynda could answer Ozpin she was cut off by a voice." Okay, here it is!" Mr. Fisher walked back into the room where Ozpin and Glynda were and sat down on the couch, tossed the files over to them." Here's the adoption files, so sign the papers and he's all yours." He said as he handed Ozpin a pen.

" Yes, I thank you for your services Mr. Fisher." Ozpin stated as he grabbed the pen and began signing the papers." I'm actually surprised that your being so calm with me adopting him, You may say that I'm trying to say that you look rather happy."

Mr. Fisher looked at Ozpin with a serious face." It is because Haruki was here longer then others.." He stated.

" How come?" Ozpin asked as he stopped signing the papers and looked up at Mr. Fisher with a serious face as well.

Mr. Fisher sighed and sat up on the couch he was laying on.

" I Found him laying in the snow, there was blood everywhere and many bite-marks on his body. It looked like a struggle and I thought the boy was dead, he was covered in blood and he has wrapped around a white cloak too.. as if he was hoping that his situation was no more then a mere bad dream." He began." After that night, I took him to my orphanage and patched him up.. and ever since he has been staying with him. It may not be a long story but that's all I remember." He said as he crossed his arms with a grunt." He has many medical problems and they don't want to spend all their money on him and his medical bills."

Ozpin stared wide eyed at the story.' A White cloak?' He thought as a flash back came to him.

-Flash Back-

_"Ozpin!" A feminine, cheerful voice called as a woman with dark red hair waving in the wind." Come on, we're going to miss the train!" The young woman giggled, she was wearing a white cloak._

_" Coming!" A male voice said as a man confronted her, he held a coffee cup._

_" Your so slow, Let's go!" The young woman said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the train with a big, stupid grin on her face._

-End-

"Ozpin?" Mr. Fisher questioned, wondering why he had suddenly stopped signing and was clearly a bit afraid that Ozpin was about to change his mind about Haruki after hearing his story.

Ozpin closed his eyes in pain at his los, he blames himself everyday for not being there to protect Summer. He still visits her grave till this day. _Summer..._

He still remembers what she made him promise.

_'Please take care of Ruby, Yang, And Haruki.. If anything ever happens to me. I want you to take care of them.'_

**And he intends to keep that promise.**

" I see.. well you don't have to worry about him anymore." Ozpin said with a forced smile before he looked down at Haruki's adoption papers." Because I'll take care of him."

" Yeah, yeah... whatever just hurry up with those papers." Mr. Fisher snapped, returning to his old, rude self.

" As you wish." Was Ozpin's only response as he continued filling out Haruki's adoption sheet.

" I am done." Ozpin said as he handed over the papers to Mr. Fisher.

" Congratulations, Haruki Is all yours." Mr. Fisher said as he wrote his signature on the papers before handing Ozpin back the papers.

" Thank you for entrusting Haruki to me." Ozpin said as he bowed his head slightly towards Mr. Fisher before turning his attention to Glynda." Professor Goodwitch, Can you be a dear and get the car ready?" He asked.

" Of course." Glynda said as she got up and walked out of the orphanage.

And with that, Ozpin turned his attention back towards Mr. Fisher." Pleasure doing business with you." He said as he got up.

" Whatever.." Was Mr. Fisher's reply. _Even though I'll never admit it.. I'll miss that kid._

* * *

Haruki walked down the alley. His foot steps heavy, loud and was probably the only sound that broke the silence." Ha.. Ha." He panted heavily as his legs wobbled and gave out making him outstretch his arm on the alley wall so he wouldn't fall on the ground.' W-What is this..?' He thought as he winced in pain as a flash back came in his mind.

-Flash Back- (**This is when Haruki is 4 and Ruby is 5)**

_A black haired little girl with red highlights stood in front of a sunflower patch with a grin on her face." Haru-chan!" The little girl called with a smile, holding out her hand. She wore a simple black skirt with a red t-shirt with sandals." Come on Haru-chan! let's Play!" She exclaimed as she giggled, her silver eyes shining with happiness._

_A little boy stood in front of her, he shyly took her hand and smiled back with a light blush coloring on his cheeks as he looked up at her." O-Okay, Ruby!" He replied, He wore a tan, ripped shirt and a pair of brown shorts. His two-toned hair swaying with the wind though it was still covering his eyes, he had many bandages around his legs and arms, especially his head._

_" Haha! Let's Go!" The little girl clutched onto his small, bandaged hand tightly and they both ran into the sun flower patch giggling and chuckling._

-End-

Haruki was wide eyed at what he just seen." What was that?" He questioned to himself, it was a question that can't be answered to him.' I need to get back to the orphanage..' He thought as he slowly regained his strength and continued staggering down the alley until he made it to the orphanage but as he did, one thing popped into his head.

_**SHIT I FORGOT TO GET THE GROCERIES!**_

Haruki groaned. 'This is what I get for playing hero..' He thought before he walked to the front door of the orphanage and opened it." Mr. Fisher! I'm Home!" He called as he dropped his black pack on a empty seat and made his way to the kitchen where he spotted Ozpin and Mr. Fisher." Uhh.. What's going On?" He asked, clearly not understanding the situation.

Ozpin turned his attention towards Haruki with a warm smile as he got up and approached him." Mr. Tentekou, It is a honor to meet you in person. I have come to take you to beacon." He began explain as he rested his hand on his shoulder.

Haruki blinked." To Beacon? What's that?" He asked." And who are you? and what's going on?"

Ozpin sighed. _He's quite clueless.._

Mr. Fisher got out of his seat and stood beside Ozpin." This middle-aged man is named Ozpin, He has adopted you and you'll be living with him from now on." He smiled slightly.

Haruki stared wide eyed." I've finally been adopted?" He asked as he stared at Mr. Fisher who nodded at him. He couldn't believe it, after all these years of being neglected and ignored..

" Yes, I have adopted you.." Ozpin said." But for a reason.." He said, his tone turning serious.

" A reason?" Haruki questioned. _As I thought.. he doesn't want me. No one does._

" Yes again, and that reason is that I want you to join Beacon academy for you to become a Huntsman and fight Grimm." Ozpin said.

" A Huntsman? Why would you want someone as weak as me as a student of your academy?" Haruki muttered.

Ozpin narrowed his eyes." You are not weak. You have a strong aura, you just haven't unlocked it... You have potential and I myself see it." He began." I want to help you unlock your aura, help you find your potential so you can become somebody. A Hero. A Protector. A Savior." He finished." So, Will you join us or will you back down? Will you help us fight Grimm?" He asked, hoping that he would considerate joining even if there was a possibility of him being killed.

Haruki stayed ever so quiet. Many thoughts were going through his head like _Is he serious? Should I accept the offer? Is what he is saying is true? Should I even go with him?_

"Well?" Ozpin asked once again, waiting for an answer from Haruki. Ozpin was a bit worried that he had put the poor boy in shock.

" I accept.. I want to become stronger and protect others. I just don't want to be some kid stuck in a orphanage anymore, I want to become somebody." Haruki accepted. He may not have known what he was up against but he rather would die then spend his entire life not accomplishing anything and staying in this god forsaken Orphanage for the rest of his life.

Ozpin looked completely shocked at Haruki's choice of words, who knew that such a young boy like himself spoke in a sincere away. It literally took him by surprise that his mug nearly slipped from his hand. _Such a sincere answer_.. Is what he thought truthfully though he would never say it out loud." I'm glad to hear that you've accepted the invitation to become one of my students. Now, please pack your things because we'll be leaving right away." The middle-aged headmaster said as he removed his hand from Haruki's shoulder and motioned him to Go with his head.

"Yes sir." Haruki bowed his head to and made his way upstairs.

" Are you sure that this boy is even ready for Beacon?" Mr. Fisher asked as he watched Haruki run up the stairs.

" I Know he is, there's no question about it. In due time, he'll make a fine huntsman. Just watch." Ozpin said with no hesitation.

" Gah!" A Voice said as a crash and boom was heard along with it." I'm Okay!"

" But it will take a lot of work.." Ozpin muttered with a sigh._ A lot indeed.._

* * *

_In Beacon Academy.._

" Honestly Ruby! I Don't know what goes on in that thick head of yours sometimes." Weiss frowned as she began lecturing Ruby. She knew she was bossy at times but she was for all the right reasons, Her leader acts like a 3-year old so of course she would complain." You are the leader of team RWBY, You should take some more responsibility for once! And what was that stunt you pulled out in that store with that boy? The boy saves our life and you go up and attack him!? Ugh. You are turning into Yang every day." She said as she walked down the hall alongside Ruby, Getting a few glances from other teachers that were walking by.

" H-Hey! I'm not thick-headed!" Ruby weakly said as she tried defending herself." And keep your voice down, Some people are staring." She said." And what do you mean by stunt? I wasn't attacking him! And I'm not turning into Yang!" She snapped, her voice beginning to rise as they made it to their dorm. She was really getting sick of this, Weiss always interrogates her and judges her for everything she does. Doesn't she get a break for once from her? And what was with this talk about becoming Yang? _I mean, Sure she was pretty close to him b-but that was a accident.. Right?_

" Sure you aren't." Weiss sarcastically replied, the sarcasm in her voice was clear." **And you ARE thick-headed, I warned you not to climb on the shelf but you did it anyways. Can you just listen to me for once? If it wasn't for that Young boy named Haruki then we would probably be in the hospital because of your ignorance!**" She snapped, half of what she was saying was true.

" Finally! Took you long enough, Ice princess!" A cocky feminine voice said as a Blonde hair woman with a pale complexion stood in front of them with a big grin. She wore a orange tank top with a flame emblem on it and brown boy shorts." Me and Blakey have been waiting for you guys to return! Sheesh, If I knew you would take so long then I would've just done it myself." She said as she crossed her arms.

" Why don't you ask Ruby? Because I have no time for this." Weiss huffed as she walked over to her bed." I am going to get into my Pajamas and go to sleep. After what I've been through I deserve it." She said as she grabbed a Towel from her suitcase. She actually did deserve a nice long rest, after nearly being crushed by a Isle and wondering around all of vale just to find out that Ruby was at a convenient store. _Sometimes that girl drives me crazy... I sometimes wonder why Headmaster Ozpin ever made her leader, Let alone join this academy._

Yang raised an eyebrow at Weiss. _What's her problem? She seems prissier then usual_.

"If you're wondering what's wrong with Weiss, I kind of almost got us flatten by a Isle in convenient store.." Ruby explained as she poked her index fingers together in embarrassment. _And got saved by this very cute boy. _Even though she thought that she would never to her fellow team mates, especially Yang since if she found out then she would hunt that boy down to the ends of the earth.

Yang's carefree expression slowly faded into a serious expression. It said 'Are you serious?'

" B-But Don't worry! I'm not hurt or anything since somebody came by and tackled us both out of the way at the last second! It was a really cute boy-" Ruby stopped and covered her mouth with her hands. _**Nice going Ruby! Now you've endangered a boy!**_

Yang's serious expression turned into a hard look." **What**?" She asked, clearly not liking the fact that her younger sister may have boyfriend or crush." **Ruby, do you like this boy**?"

" W-What!? O-Of course not!" Ruby denied as her cheeks began being painted with red." I-I just met him! I know nothing about him so how can I like him when I don't even know him? I mean it's not like I wouldn't like to know him- No, wait. I mean.." _Nice going ruby.._

" **What are you trying to say Ruby**?" Yang asked as she took a step forward towards Ruby, Her lilac eyes threatening to turn Red and her hair looked like it was about to catch on fire.

" What I'm trying to say is that.. I feel some type of connection to him, you know. It's like I've known him from somewhere.." Ruby said." When.. Mom was still alive.." She said in a sorrowful tone, Her deceased Mother was a sensitive subject for her.

And with those words, Yang's face went pale and her hard expression turned into utter shock." Oh, I see.. " She said as she took a step back to give Ruby space." I'm sorry Ruby, You know I'm protective over ya.. How about we go to sleep and call it quits today? We have a big day tomorrow anyway. Let's just forget this ever happened and go to sleep." She recommended with a cocky grin, clearly trying to change the subject.

Ruby nodded slowly." Good idea." She said with a smile of relief. _At least Yang dropped it for today but I know she's going to gossip or pester me with it again.._

" Good, Now that that's settled.." Yang began in a suggestive tone as she suddenly wrapped her arms around Ruby and lifted her up in the air." Up we go!"

" WAH!? YANG? What are you doing?" Ruby asked as she squirmed in Yang's death grip." Put me down, Woman!"

" Okay.." Yang smirked as she threw Ruby into the air and onto a bunk bed.

" OW! What are you doing you idiots!?" Exclaimed Weiss.

" Woops, Sorry Weiss."

* * *

_Chapter 2 of Black rose!_

_Things are getting quite interesting, don't you think?_

_Well, as always to be continued!_

_If your wondering where Blake is then you'll find out in the next chapter._

_This is my first Fanfiction so please be a bit merciful ^-^ ?_


	3. Goodbye Orphanage, Hello Beacon

_Last time on Black rose..._

_" Haruki Tentekou..." Ruby repeated under her breath. **That name sounds familiar..**_

_" I want you to Join Beacon." Ozpin said." Mr. Tentekou.."_

_" Why do you want this boy? What's so special about him?" Glynda Goodwitch asked, not understanding why Ozpin would make such a choice of picking a feeble looking Boy to become apart of Beacon._

_" I made a promise to Summer that I would make him a Huntsman." Ozpin narrowed his eyes." And I intend to keep it!"_

_" Gah!" There was a crash and a boom sound followed by that." I'm Okay!" Haruki reassured._

_" This is going to take a lot of work.." Ozpin sighed. **A lot indeed..**_

_**"** **Seriously?**_ Of all the children in the Orphanage why would you pick him?" Sneered Mr. Fisher.

* * *

_Chapter 3 : Welcome to Beacon?_

_In the Orphanage.._

**_Monday: 9:59 PM._**

Haruki ran up the stairs quickly and with each step there was a_ '**Creak**' _noise that seemed to make the wooden stairs creaked. Either from the heavy steps he was making or that the wood was old.

When he made it up stairs he walked down the Hallway and Into a room where he saw all of the Orphans all snuggled up in their blankets and beds. He sighed, he might not admit it he'll miss this place after all he practically grew up here.

Even though this was just a new chapter of his life and he should be happy that he was finally getting out of here, he felt the exact opposite for some reason. He wondered _Is this feeling normal? Should I be feeling sad?_

And so he did, Haruki walked over to his bed and pulled out a suitcase right from under it.

After that, Haruki closed his suitcase shut and grabbed a sheet of paper from the desk beside his bunk bed. If he was leaving then he thought that he should _at least_ write a Goodbye letter to everyone here.

Haruki pulled out a pen from his pocket and began to write the Farewell letter. It was tough to do so but he knew that it would be worse if he didn't leave a letter.

" **_Dear everybody in the orphanage,_**

**_I've been adopted by a middle-aged man named Ozpin._**

**_He wants me to join some Academy called 'Beacon.'_**

**_I've accepted and You might not see me again.._**

**_I'll admit that I'll miss you all and this Orphanage and I hope we meet again._**

**_Especially you Sojiro._**

**_From, Haruki_**_** Tentekou**."_

Once he was done writing the Farewell letter, He left it on the pillow of his bed and soon made his way towards the door.

" Haruki?"

Haruki stopped, he was frozen in place as somebody called his name. The first thing that popped into his mind was _Oh, no.. Have I been caught?_ but his fear turned into relief as he realized who had called him.

It was Sojiro, A faunus.

Sojiro has been in the Orphanage for at least 1 year, Not longer then others but he immediately became Friends with Haruki.

" Where are you going?" Sojiro asked as he looked up at Haruki, unaware of the suitcase he was hiding behind his back.

" Out, don't worry.. I'll be back." Haruki said uneasily, he never told a lie in his life and here he was lying to the only friend he had in the Orphanage. Haruki was a bit of a Anti-Social person so he didn't make any friends besides Sojiro.

" Okay.." Sojiro yawned, rubbing his eyes in the process, clearly still tired.

" Here, let me take you to bed." Haruki offered as he dropped his bag and picked up Sojiro, He was easy to pick up. After all, Sojiro was only about 5 years old.

Getting no response, Haruki just assumed at Sojiro fell asleep and walked over to his bed and putted him down on it ever so slowly so he wouldn't wake the Faunus up. H

'_I'm sorry little buddy but the less you know, the easier it will be for you and me.' _Haruki thought as turned his back towards him and crept back over to the door, grabbing his suitcase in the process. He gripped onto the door handle and gave one last glance over to Sojiro's sleeping form before he walked out of the room, closing it behind him.

_Farewell Orphanage, Hello Beacon.. Yay..?_

Haruki sighed one last time before he walked into the Bathroom, turning on the light in the process. He stared at the mirror and the bangs that covered his eyes.' _A New beginning needs a new me...' _He thought as he grabbed a pair of scissors from one of the cabinets. He then sliced his bangs with one swift motion, revealing his dark green eyes and to be honest, he looks better without the bangs.

" **OKAY! I'm Ready!" **Haruki called as he made his way out of the bathroom and down the hallway, making his way back down the stairs.

* * *

_Down stairs in the Orphanage.._

Ozpin got up from his seat and looked over at Haruki with a caring smile, though he was a bit shocked to see Haruki revealing his dark green eyes." That was fast.." He complemented as he motioned his head to Haruki to come over here." Well, goodbye Mr. Fisher." He said, making his way to the door but he stopped and turned around to look back at Haruki." Coming Haruki?" He asked.

" Yes, sir." Haruki said as he walked over to Ozpin and made his way out of the Orphanage with Ozpin by his side.

Mr. Fisher sighed." Goodbye kid.." He said, even though Haruki didn't hear him since by the time he said it he was out the door along with Ozpin. _I Hope that kid knows what he's getting into..._

* * *

_Outside the Orphanage..._

" Are you sure you want to Join, Haruki? Because once you are in, there is no backing out."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Haruki replied, there wasn't a shred of hesitation nor doubt in his tone.

Ozpin didn't respond to Haruki but he at least nodded, letting him know he got the message." Alright, Let us go.. I'm sure Glynda will be getting Impatient by this time." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of car keys. He then motioned his head towards a Black van that was sitting on the side of the road before making his way to the van and slid into the driver's seat.

Haruki got the message and made his way to the Black van as well, hoping into the back seat.

" My, you took quite a long time, Professor." Said a rather annoyed Glynda, Her arms and legs were cross and her green eyes were sharp and narrowed as she sat in the passengers seat. She looked extremely mad at the moment but who could blame her? Ozpin left her in a car for an hour without any air conditioning!

"Ah, sorry.. About that." Ozpin said nervously as he started the van." So.. Haru, what are you thoughts on Beacon?" He asked, clearly wanting to change the subject quickly.

Glynda made a 'Humph' Noise before she turned her head towards the window, Not liking the fact that Ozpin changed the subject.

" Honestly, I don't know.. I mean.. I wasn't expecting to Join a academy so this will be a new experience for me." Haruki responded.

" That's an interesting answer, but I will guarantee you that You'll enjoy your stay at Beacon." Ozpin said as began to drive, it drove in a normal pace down the road as they passed Busy streets, shops, and cars. _Never much indeed..._

" Haha, yeah.." Haruki said in a unsure tone as he used his arm to prop his head up while he looked lazily through the window and at the passer-bys. His eyes lids threatening to close on him as sleep overtook him.

* * *

_Well, this is the third chapter of Black rose._

_I'm sorry that it's so short but I had to write this on a phone and it takes a lot of work._

_To be continued..._


End file.
